Antix
= Contributions and Awards = On the Viridian Ocean: * Captain of * King of Infierno De los Diablos * Former governor of twice. * Former governor of * Former governor of * Former governor of * Former governor of On the Sage Ocean: * Senior officer of Deception * Member of Illium Eternae * Former governor of * Former governor of * Former governor of On the Midnight Ocean: * Senior officer of Gods Of War * Member of Bipolar = Biography = Antix started on the Midnight Ocean on February 9, 2005, with a 7 day free trial. The trial expired two days before the Viridian Ocean opened, the first and only doubloon ocean at the time, where Antix could technically play for free; and so he moved over. Since breaking out on the Viridian Ocean, however, Antix used the new doub-scription to subscribe to Midnight and Cobalt. He renews his subscription every month. Antix (named as a play on "antics") rose to the monarchy of Infierno De los Diablos after his younger brother, Ryanisgreat, left the game back in early March 2005. Since taking the throne, he has led his flag to taking control of Kirin Island (twice), Harmattan Island, and Terra Island. He was the first non-Ocean Master to become governor of a large island in Viridian and doubloon ocean history. Under his leadership, his flag was also the first to have two thousand members. Antix took a brief hiatus after a real-life situation popped up; just before a blockade took place, resulting in the loss of Terra Island on February 12, 2006. During the hiatus, he closed down his flag. Antix also won the first ship familiar auction on Viridian, winning a red monkey, named Saigon. Antix was also known to wear all black or at least some black clothing in his portraits, and was rarely seen around the ocean without wearing black. Antix is now found mostly on Sage, where he founded the flag Lunatic Fringe. On April 1, 2006, Antix became the second person to govern an outpost island in Sage history, winning the isle Ashkelon Arch which was the first island to open in the . On the 21st of April 2006, Antix founded and captained the crew Crimson Seablades on the Hunter Ocean alongside Halee and Jacktheblack. It was the third crew to be created on the Hunter Ocean. Captaincy was later given to Halee. On the 22nd of April 2006, Antix founded the flag Vicious for Jacktheblack. The monarchy position was given to Jacktheblack, and Antix was made lord of the flag. On the 27th of May 2006, Antix and his flag Lunatic Fringe attacked Admiral Island after the former owners, Go with the Flow, disbanded. The blockade went uncontested, and Lunatic Fringe took control of Admiral Island, making Antix governor (his seventh time in the role). Antix is also an avid follower of the now defunct flag Notorious Fandango, and it's inspiring leader Looseweed who Antix considers his personal YPP political role model for the way he ran Fandango and his ideology's, he often discussed politics with Looseweed. Antix first joined Fandango under the name Barrelstoppr around November/December of 2005 in the crew Hell Fire for Hire, he has since moved to the name Syndrome and been part of the former event crew Gods Of War since it started, following his beloved Captain Onelove. Antix received a green/grey ribbon on Midnight under the name Syndrome for navigating in the Battle of the Sexes Blockade.http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=645074#645074 On the 19th of July 2006, Antix obtained a tan monkey on the Midnight Ocean under the name Syndrome. Later he named the monkey Kano. On the 30th of July 2006, Antix received two injuries during the blockade of Terra Island in which he was navigating for the defence, during round 2 he sank and received a pegleg and sank again in round 3 and received a hook. At Antix became one of few who have navigated in the first island opening on all current doubloon oceans. On the 3rd of October 2006 Antix was banned for password sharing.http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=48271 During late January 2008 Antix was unbanned 1 year and 3 months after he was banned. On March 15th 2008 Antix with his flag Infierno De los Diablos failed to take control of Napi Peak after fighting it out on the blockade board with Sea Wrath and a Brigand King, the Brigand King managed to defend the island in 3 rounds. For the first 15minuites of the blockade Antix was unable to post a blockade job offer due to a pay bug in which when entering the jobbing PoE into the coffers the money simply disappeared, Prometheus eventually fixed the problem 15 minutes into round 1 of the blockade. By this point, Sea Wrath had gained a huge jobber advantage. On the 5th of May 2008 Antix ventured onto the newly opened Malachite Ocean where he founded the crew Shades of Evil and is currently a prince in the flag Barely Dressed working alongside Thanos and Daquan. On the 15th of June 2008 Antix led a blockade via the flag Vanguard on Kirin Island shortly after the collapse of its owners Pay for Play. Pay for Plays allies RiddleMakers dropped a chest shortly before the first round started they went on to win the blockade in 4 rounds. Vanguard winning round 1, RiddleMakers winning rounds 2, 3 and 4. Antix is now found spending most of his time on the Viridian Ocean relaxing with his crew Rated Arr and currently retired from politics. He can also be found as these pirates on other Oceans: * Antix on Viridian * Antix on Sage * Antix on Hunter * Antix on Malachite * Valentino on Cobalt * Syndrome on Midnight * Antixalt on Ice = Blockades = Antix has navigated or admiraled in the following blockades: |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * * |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * * |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * * * * * (Event) |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Event) * * * * * * * * * * * * (Event) * * * * * * (Event) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |}